


Unwanted Encounter

by Kitsunebi20



Series: i7 YoukaiAU! [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: Iori is a young swordsman from an omyouji household whose order to catch some treasure hunter that enter a forbidden forest. When he got separated with his comrade along the way, he meet a red haired boy who turns out to be an Oni.With that, what fate awaits behind that unwanted encounter?





	Unwanted Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my bad english, and please feel free to leave a comment to help me improve in the future ^^

“Hello there.”

Iori turns his back just to find a teasing grin and a pair of mocking eyes looking down on him. But that’s not what iori is concerned about. First of all, the man who called him is not human. He is an Oni. The strongest one who can easily burn mountains into dust in no time.

Second, Iori is a swordsman from omyouji family who has slain countless youkai and beasts despite his young age.

Their meeting can only have one ending, or at least that is what it was supposed to be.

Fresh blood dripping from both of the oni’s hands, Iori can tell with just a single glance that those are not his blood. As if he knew what was Iori was thinking, he licked the blood in his hand and once again smiled in a teasing way.

“Did a cat bite your tongue pretty boy?” The oni landed with one feet then slowly found his way to the black-haired man. Iori tightened the grip on his sword, his blue eyes gave a warning stare but the threatened one didn't even flinch. Otherwise his grin disappeared into a bored face.

“Are you here to take revenge for your dead comrades?” his voice somehow sound disappointed. Iori finds it strange to see the well known human-eating-demon pouting and murmuring like a child, but it was a little…..cute?

Iori shook his head to drive that thought away. What the hell I was thinking?. He cleared his throat before answering carefully. “No. I was here to catch some stupid hunters who think they can take the rumored hidden treasure in this forest. Also, your lying skill sucks.”  
The oni got surprised by the human’s words. He never thought that he will get a reply, let alone a criticism. “And what made you think what I said was a lie?” Pair of crimson glow in amusement.

“One question, do you mean you have killed everyone who came to this forest?”

“Of course.”

“Liar.” Once again, the human’s words caught him off guard.

“The only thing that is stained with blood here is both of your hands, but that’s all. I have saw the corpses of some hunters on my way here and they are horribly murdered. They were killed in most painful way, just by a look at the scene you can tell that the murderer was toying with them before ending their life and that is not something you, who only have blood on your hands, can do ” Iori explained his reasoning without any fear in his eyes.

Interesting.

The oni can’t hide his smile. He takes a quick move and quickly caught Iori in his arms, without wasting any second as he grabs Iori’s waist from back and prevents him from pulling his sword. He close their face together and takes a quick look at the human’s face.

What a beautiful face.

“But that still can’t explain why you think I’ve not killed your comrades.”

“Because you didn’t and they are still alive.” Iori’s voice sounds confident. “I trust them.” The oni titled his head in confusion , but a second later his grin grows wider.

“Don’t you know who I am?”

“Of course, I am.” Iori gave him a side-glance, still trying to free himself. “You are the famous blue flamed demon, a man eating monster that is known to love fighting and killing. There is a rumor about how you got that red hair when you slain all the hunter’s head back then at west continent.” Iori paused for a moment before he continued. “In fact it is your originally color, right?” the oni can’t hold his laughter at that question.

“Anyway, you are not from this forest so that means you don’t have any business with those hunters and you can’t kill people as you please here.”

“Wow, you know me so well.” He stopped his laugh and looked back at the human’s eyes again. “You are right. I didn't kill your comrades. This is blood from a hunter I accidentally met this morning. They are still alive for now.” His face looks satisfied when he watch Iori’s eyes turn dark.

“You know where they are?” the raven’s voice turns cold as he gives a warning glare.

“You know, I’m just coming here to meet a friend but he was in a really bad mood when I met him today. If you know me then you must know who I’m talking about.” Said the redhead.

“Indeed. The nine tailed fox, also the guardian of the hidden treasure who has control over this forest. Omyouji household has made an agreement with him to make sure no one enters his territory and his treasure without his permission five years ago.”

“So you know him too, Tenn-nii is really really mad y’know? He said the omyouji has broken their promise and he has had enough of disrespectful humans disturb him for days. So here is the question, what do you think he will do when he see those comrades of yours?” The oni smiled again when he watched iori’s face being consumed by terror. Once again he moveed his face closer and whisper from beside.

“You are an interesting one. Actually Tenn-nii asked me to burn them inside a hole that he will make them fall into but I can do something about it.” Bright blue flames dancing on the oni’s palm as he faced the human and continued.

“Be my human and no one dies. Easy right?” Iori froze by those words. light from the fire show a pair of crimson eyes shine like a blood-thirst-beast. Those eyes are dead serious while his sweet smile makes him shiver.

Put aside the threatening feeling, Iori finally found his way to speak. “Can I keep you word?”

“I swear you can.” The oni released his hold. He took one of Iori’s hands and kissed it gently then looked at the name plat on Iori’s uniform, ignoring how he made the youth’s face blushing very hard.

“My name is Riku. Nice to meet you, Iori.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the design for the newest event. Special thanks to Kazeka_achan on Instagram for the beautiful art and give me inspiration to write this. 
> 
> (For you who waiting for my other story's update, I'm very sorry that I write this instead of finishing the chapter 2. I hope you still enjoy this story)


End file.
